Wolf And Loveless Future
by demonichunter1207
Summary: This is my first entry on this site and i hope people like it. constructive criticism welcome, and this story could go anywhere really. This story is not centered on Holo/Lawrence, but the characters that i have created.


**This story is loosely based upon the anime, manga, and light novel series by Isuna Hasekura. I do not own the original characters; I have simply created new ones. I have also included some of the old characters from the original story, anime, and manga. Also, this chapter will be more descriptive, and have less dialogue, which will change in the future. PLEASE give me your "constructive criticism, and I don't have the best English skills so forgive me.**

"Do we really have to wear this uniform to go to this new school?" I ask my mother while looking in the mirror alongside my sister. The uniform looked at least decent on my sister Lucy. One thing to contribute to that was her height. She was at least 2 inches taller than me. Besides that, her long, auburn hair also went with the colors of the uniform. The uniform itself consisted of a stormy blue undershirt, a pastel yellow over shirt with no sleeves, and a dull blue colored skirt. The blue undershirt's collar was sticking out like it was supposed to, and had the new high school's symbol on it.

"I do admit I look quite dashing" bragged my sister while admiring herself in the mirror. While Lucy looked beautiful, she gets all of her looks from our mother, Holo. Mother has a deep auburn hair which goes down to her waist. She also has beautifully rounded and small face, with naturally curved eyes and long eyelashes, and has a small nose that looks perfectly fitted onto her tiny face. Lucy has gotten most of those appearances, and as a result looks almost as beautiful as mother.

"Well, this is the only high school in the area which you can go to. Also, you should be used to wearing a uniform because we have been in Japan since we left." Our mother replied while losing some of her enthusiasm. It wasn't wearing a uniform that bothered me, but I kept it to myself. One of the few traits I had actually inherited from my mother, were my ears. We are not actually human. Basically we are wolves in a human body, but we don't look completely human. The few distinguishable traits than someone is of lupine heritage are our wolf ears, tail, and eyes.

While I have most of mother's features, I have a dull silver hair color and I can tell that I am closer to my human side because my tail is shorter than my sister's.

"You both look very beautiful" remarked mother. Sister grinned proudly and her tail was swaying back and forth happily while I felt myself getting flushed thinking of how many people I will have to avoid at this new place.

"What is wrong sister? You're turning all red. Could it be that you are nervous?" Lucy teased as she nudged me on the arm and flashed a huge smile.

"Shut up!" I shouted, probably turning even redder.

"Don't fret over it Silvia, you two will do just fine. It is time to be on your way then." Mother said ushering us out the door. So we proceeded to hide our ears and tail, and put on overcoats because it was a particularly cold morning. We can hide our ears and tail for about a day; probably less, so we tend to rush home.

When we got to the school; a huge rectangular building with an enormous courtyard in the middle, we went to the notice board to see which class we were in. To my discomfort Lucy and I were in separate classes. For one, I really don't like meeting new people. What if people make fun of me? What if they find out my secret? And secondly, I seem to choke when I am called out to answer a question or just simply the center of attention.

"Hey what if I-"when I turned around, she had disappeared into the crowds. Suddenly there was a bell noise and everyone started walking to random doors, flooding out of the courtyard like water from a hose. When everyone had left the courtyard, I decided to head to the door I was supposed to go through. As my hand reached for the door, I stopped immediately. I had been so nervous that I couldn't manage to hide my ears and tail anymore. I ended up SPRINTING to the exit to the school. As I neared the gate, I slammed my feet down and slid along the concrete path, and before I even stopped, fully turned right and bounded home. But when I turned the corner, I ran into something hard and fell over. After a few confused seconds, I realized that I had run into someone, and was on top of them. I looked down and got a good look at his facial features. He has raven black, unkempt hair, round, brown eyes with a nose that is a perfect size for his face. His lips are small and his chin was neither too wide nor too thin, and the general shape of his face isn't too long or short. When I realized I was on top of him, I got up with a start and realized I was blushing. As he got up I noticed that he had a slightly muscular build, yet he wasn't overly bulky either.

"S-s-sorry!" I said shyly to him. I noticed that he had a light smile on his face, probably hysterical looking at me blushing. I then stared him in the eyes and was immediately startled. My senses were telling me to be aware of him, yet I wasn't so nervous around him.

"It's alright. It was partly my fault" he replied modestly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Silvia Lawrence." I replied shakily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Silvia. I'm Markus Rubens, but you can just call me Mark." He said gesturing outwards with his hand. At this point my instincts were screaming, saying to run.

"I have to get going!" I blurted out, as I started running in the direction away from him and the school. When I was a good distance away from him, I took a breather. I was both confused and relieved to be away from him. The look in his eyes was almost predatory.

I have decided to not return home, in fear of mother's wrath. So, when it was about time, I head back to the school to meet with my sister. When I neared, the courtyard, Lucy was waiting near the entrance. The sun was starting to set and the marble-tile streets were reflecting the deep orange light. When I described the events that occurred, she replied,

"He sounds like an interesting man. I shall like to meet him sometime."

"I have but one question. Why were you not in school?"

"I got really nervous, lost my concentration and my ears started to appear."

"Then did this man see them?"

"No he didn't. I regained my composure once I had left the school."

"I will keep this a secret from mother if you do my homework for a week." She taunted. Not used to being blackmailed, I replied,

"How about three days?"

"Deal!" she shouted flashing a wolfish grin at me. Lucy was surprisingly easy to convince. The sunset let down a wonderful, orange, warm light that illuminated all of the streets and walkways that lead to our apartment. We were almost bathing in warmth as we started home.

When we got into our apartment the first thing I did was reveal my tail and ears. I then proceeded to enter my room and change into some more comfortable clothes. When I got out of my room I noticed that Lucy had had the same idea. Accept she was of lying in front of the fireplace. While she was relaxing I decided to check on mother. I cracked open the door and peeked in. She was lying on her side, hugging her tail, with an old leather jacket on top of her. I looked at her face and it was covered in tears. I came in and gently wiped the tears off of her face. It was a common sight to see mother crying herself to sleep. It was almost always about our father. He didn't die from an accident or anything. We simply outlived him. Something I might have forgotten to mention was that we didn't age. It's a curse to any and all of us because we can't make friends and have them staying with us for long. This was an especially large hit to mother because she loved father more than anything in her life. Her ear twitched and she was showing a soft and serene smile. I stood there wondering what she was dreaming about.

*Holo's dream*

Holo was gently cradling her two children in front of the fire while sitting next to Lawrence.

"I think they might be asleep. Do you want me to put them in their cradle?" Lawrence asked.

"Sure. I am feeling quite tired myself. I might sleep soon as well." Lawrence silently agreed and gently picked up the little children, giving Holo a light kiss on the way, and headed for the large cradle they had recently bought. After tucking them in, he admired how peaceful they looked. The older of the twins, Lucy, more closely resembled Holo, as she has the same auburn hair and her tail was just a little longer than her sister's. Silvia, the younger twin, more resembled Lawrence by having his hair color; and was named after this. Her tail is also shorter, and he guessed that meant that she was more human than wolf. Lawrence gave them both a kiss on the forehead, and retreated back to the awaiting Holo, (who had crawled into the double bed they share. Lawrence entered the bed alongside her, and they pulled each other closer into their loving embrace. They both soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, lulled by the old cabin's warmth, and of course, each other.

*End of dream*

I quietly crept out of the room and entered the living room to find Lucy asleep, stretched out and lightly snoring in front of the fire. Though I was younger, (by a few minutes) I seemed to be more mature than my sister, in a few ways. I decided to follow by example and went to my room, hopped into my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

*Silvia's dream*

I was in a grassy field that seemed to go on forever, and a gentle breeze swept the field. I looked around curiously and saw a hill with a gigantic tree. I started toward the hill, wading through the ocean of long, wavering grass. When I reached the base of the hill, I saw a dark figure leaning on the tree. Unable to make out their features, I pushed forward to see what was awaiting me. When I got within arm's reach, his face became clear. It was the man I had encountered earlier. He silently reached out with his hand, and I felt compelled to take hold of it. When I finally reached out and touched his hand, he melted into the shadows, not to be seen. Suddenly, I heard a blood curdling screech from the tree. Startled, I tripped and fell on my back and looked at the source of the deafening noise. An enormous eagle swooped down with its talons extended toward me. I put my hands up defensively and right before its wicked claws pierced me, I woke up.

*end of dream*

When I woke up, I was in a cold sweat. I took a quick glance at the alarm clock. It was two hours before I had to go, so I decided to use the time to take a hot shower to wash off the sweat I was drenched in. When I was finished with my shower, I shook my tail fast as an attempt to dry it off a little. As you could probably guess, I had to thoroughly dry my tail. For one; it is very uncomfortable, and two; if it stayed wet, I would most definitely catch a cold. When I was out of the shower and dressed, I went to wake up Lucy. I went out into the living room and realized that my sister wasn't there. I quietly opened her bedroom door and peeked inside. She was breathing quietly and her eyes were closed gently. I gave a soft push to her shoulder. When that didn't wake her up, I shook her harder, but to no avail. Irritated, I grabbed hold of her ear and yanked hard on it. She yelped like a dog and immediately sat up, gently caressing her ear.

"Why must you do that!" she shouted, extremely irritated.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I decided to give you some tough love." I replied innocently while smiling. When I left Lucy to let her get ready, I found that mother had woken up and was sitting on the sofa reading a letter.

"What are you reading mother?" I asked as took a peek at the words. The words were in English, which I used to know, but I hadn't spoken English since the late 17th century. As such, I seem to have forgotten most of the words.

"Just a letter from an old friend"

**Hope you enjoyed! I will be making more chapters and would like some ideas or "constructive criticism". Also if you find any errors in grammar or things that bug you please let me know. **


End file.
